Biometric identification systems are becoming increasingly popular. However, these systems may be difficult to implement. A system developer of a biometric identification system needs to resolve several auxiliary problems seemingly unrelated to the biometric system itself. As shown in the comparative example of FIG. 1, a developer will have to add several steps to the typical process of computer identification to enable this process to identify a user by his/her biometric characteristics, when a biometric identification device (Capture Device) is added to the system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional biometric identification system has a Client BSP and Server BSP components, which are typically provided by a Biometric Service Provider. The Client BSP component receives biometric data from a biometric Capture Device, for example a fingerprint scanner. The Server BSP component performs the algorithm of verification of the received biometric data using earlier created and stored templates. To add a biometric identification aspect to a typical system, for example a computer network, developers will have to first assess individual characteristics of the Capture Device. These devices are manufactured by different companies and, therefore, often require an individual Program Interface to be added to the system to enable exchange of information between the system and the device. Next, a Client Application program has to be developed, which will deliver the biometric data in a convenient format, accept the biometric data from the Capture Device and convey this data to the server side. On the server side, a Server Application has to be developed to accept the biometric information, transform it into a server-readable format and, then convey the information to a server-side Program Interface, which will also need to be developed. The server-side Program Interface enables a data exchange between the Server Application and the Server BSP. In addition to this complicated process of conveying and verifying biometric data, the developer will have to address the problem of providing security of this transferred data at every step of the process.
In addition to the above drawbacks of a conventional biometric identification system, the developer will have provide means for enrolling new users to the system and calculate sufficiency of a BSP-associated database of biometric information. However, the most important drawback of the above described system is that the system will have to be redesigned if a different biometric Capture Device is added to the system. Therefore, there is a need I the industry for a biometric security system, which is independent of an individual capture device and is capable of being implemented without developing additional interfacing means.